Dark Earth
by Shadokin
Summary: Someone else decides to take in Terra rather than Slade. *oneshot series*


_A/N: Not quite sure how this came to be, but it happened. It's based off a canon event from the show, but there is a couple things different. Also, this will remain a one shot. I repeat, this will remain a one shot. And for those who don't know what Markovia is, it is the place of Terra's origin in the original comics as well as Teen Titans Go. With that said, let's get on with it._

* * *

><p>Like all the times before, Terra found herself running. She could feel the hammering in her chest and the sound of her breathing as it huffed out with each pant.<p>

Adrenaline was keeping her going. Fear was pushing her farther. Just like she left Markovia she left the Tower, though the latter was a bit more dramatic than her first escape.

Beast Boy had broken his promise. Robin knew she couldn't control her powers, and now so did the rest of the team. So, like all the times before, Terra did was she always did. She ran.

There was no real thought process. Terra would have realized the truth if she stopped to figure it out; that Robin had realized on his own she had no control. Beast Boy had kept his word and she freaked all because of the seed of doubt Slade planted in her. Though the doubt was there long before. It didn't matter who the team was, how well she connected with Beast Boy or how the quiet Raven reached out to her. None of that mattered when losing control just once could kill them all.

She feared the rejection, that was true, but what she feared even more was hurting those around her. Terra had got her powers in hopes of protecting the people she grew up with. Yet, from day one she was unstable. She wanted to be a hero. Wanted to save the day and for others to know she would protect them. Only every time she failed.

Days past, but they didn't fly by. Terra was crossing the desert, knowing she would soon enough be on the other side since it was the way she had came just before meeting the Titans.

She didn't want to use her powers. Beast Boy's face when she accused him of lying was in her head. And Slade's offer to help her.

Tired, she slowed to a walk, wiping the sweat from under her chin. She felt weak and hungry. Terra could feel her stomach ache, and was completely oblivious of the shadow heading her way until it landed in front of her.

It rose, and Terra stepped back, unable to believe her eyes at the dark figure.

"I think you have the wrong… place." Terra said while hoping her voice didn't break. They were standing at the edge of a desert and there was no visible change on the face of the black dressed man, of course it was hard to tell with him wearing a mask and all.

"There isn't much time. I got a message from your team. I need you to come with me." Said the man with his stern voice.

"My team?" Terra repeated before connecting that the iconic man was referring to the Titans.

"I'll explain later." Batman said to the young girl, not taking his eyes off of her. "Right now I need to get back to Gotham. And I'm taking you with me." He said, not leaving the matter up for debate. Terra sensed this.

"No." She clenched her fists with a frown. Robin had contacted Batman for assistance, and while part of the earth manipulator was grateful that he went through the trouble the sting of betrayal was still on her.

"You need to learn how to control your powers _before_ you hurt any more people." The Dark Knight reasoned, knowing he had struck a chord. Terra's jaw tightened.

"You don't even have super powers!" She yelled, the frustration releasing from her as she did so. Batman was silent, taking a step forward while Terra mirrored his action by taking one back.

"Don't be afraid." He said, detecting the fear in the girl's eyes. It reminded him of someone else he knew, a boy that was currently on his way to learning what it meant to be a man. "I'm here to help."

"How can you help me?" Terra asked him, her mind going back to the conversation she had with Slade. He had managed to convince her, as much as she didn't want to admit it. To her, he seemed like the only real option.

"I can't." Batman confessed without hesitation. Terra looked back in surprise. "But I know someone who can. A friend." He told. The earth manipulator eyed the Dark Knight with curiosity, hoping he would continue.

"You might know him as Superman."

Terra's felt her heart leap to her throat. A sense of undeserved honor fell on her person, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. Forgetting dignity Terra leaned over and coughed multiple times before trying to compose herself.

"We should go now." Batman advised, choosing to ignore Terra's previous action to spare the girl some embarrassment. Not trusting her voice Terra nodded.

Under most circumstances Batman wouldn't have come so far from Gotham. But, the request was from Robin. Last time they talked they had a falling out, which lead Robin to leave for Jump. To a degree Batman understood, but there was also a sense of loss with the departure of his partner. So when the boy wonder contacted him, asking for help out of fear of his friend falling into the Titan's enemy's hands Batman decided this once he would intervene.

The girl Terra followed behind him as he turned to leave the desert, replaying the words Batman had said to her.

_I got a message from your team._

Her team. Even though she had ran the Teen Titans were naming her as one of their own. Terra wished she had the communicator on her so she could contact them and thank Robin. But she knew it was better this way. The sting of betrayal was still there, and she didn't know how to feel about Batman coming all this way to find her. Was she really worth such effort, or perhaps she was seen as a threat to the tall man due to the nature of her abilities.

Whatever the reason Terra found herself filled with a sense of relief. She had thought she was alone, but she wasn't. The Teen Titans - _her team_ - wanted to help her. That alone gave her the hope that maybe she had found a place she could belong in. First, she would follow Batman to Gotham. And maybe then she could finally learn to control the uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I can't help but think that Robin might have left Batman in Teen Titans in a similar way he quit in the animated series for Batman. I mean, I only saw that one clip so I'm not sure about all the other stuff, but soon enough this was born. Plus, I know a lot of people wanted Batman to make some sort of appearance in the show, even if the closest thing we got were bats flying up in the Apprentice episodes. The idea for the name of the story came from Batman's title of the Dark Knight, and Terra's name meaning earth. So, it's supposed to be a kenning for Terra. _

_Also, the reason why Batman wants to leave so quickly is because while he decided to intervene he still doesn't want to fight Robin's battles for him and thus wants to get away before Slade shows up. Any who, drop me a line, let me know what you think. Like I said, this is a one shot. And f__or those that are aware of my other Terra stories I haven't given up. Check my profile to read what's going on with Terra's Twin and Terra Through Time. Lots of behind the scene things going on right now, but that's how it is. Okay, okay. I'm going to stop here before I really start to ramble._

_So, about that review...?_


End file.
